when it's not worth dying for?
by JoiningTheMadHatter
Summary: Avril has swapped places with Bella Swan for an unexplainable reason. It's Prom Night and Jessica's gone missing. Sorry, I'm really crap at summary's! :
1. Hit Me with Your Best Shot

Chapter 1- Hit Me With Your Best Shot

"Jess? Jess?" I shouted passing past the tree's which were now hiding the plum sky above. I wrapped my arms around me and shivered as I travelled deeper. "Jess?". All I could think about was the stupid arguement we had had. The stupid arguement dominated by stupid Edward Cullen. Why she thorght I was interested in him, I do not know. But now she had stormed off into the woods alone and upset and this was all MY fault. If I hadn't have bourght him up in the conversation in the first place then she wouldn't be upset and I wouldn't be out here looking for her, on Prom Night, on my birthday and not to mention being bloody freezing!

As I climbed up the top of the hill, a small glimpse of Jessica's pink prom dress flowed in the distance. "Jess!" I shouted and as it flowed further into the woods, I ran after it yet I could never make up the distance between it and me. The only sounds that could be heard was that of my Converse sneakers hitting the soft earth below me and the heavy pounding of my heart against my chest. A sudden howl of a wolf made me stop dead in my tracks and as I turned around, I saw Jasper Hale.

"Jasper? You haven't seen Jes-" My words caught in my throat as I saw Jessica on the floor. "What the..." I mumbled as I saw the bite in her neck, her head surrounded by her own blood. I collapsed on my knees knowing there was nothing I could do but I still panicked, reaching into her bag and fetching out her mobile. I quickly dialed 911 and as I pressed the mobile to my ears, I stole a glance at Jasper's face. He was slumped up against a tree, his red piercing eyes boring into me. He slowly rose from his position and, eyes on me, he crawled over to me. Jessica's mobile dropped from my hands.

CRUNCH!

My eyes shot a glance behind me as I saw a tall figure gazing over me.

"Why help her? You humans... you don't know how to have FUN." said the figure. It was Demetri.

"What do you want?" growled Jasper who was now at my side, averting his gaze to Demetri who was standing, arms folded across his chest.

He looked at Jasper and with uncertainty said, "I want you, seeing as you've as you have revealed yourself. I must say Jasper you are very very careless."

Another fierce growl escaped from Jasper's throat. His long pale fingers tapped against his thigh very impatiently.

"Now, how would you like your death, slow or extremely slow?" smiled Demetri slowly raising his hand above his head, ready to slice down into Jasper.

"Don't. You. Dare." I said getting up and standing between them. I couldn't bear to see anymore blood shed.

"I could always kill you first." whispered Demetri coming right up in my face. He grabbed my hand which was covered in Jessica's blood and inhaled. I snatched it away. "You maybe a vampire, but you don't scare me!".

I felt Jasper's eyes avert to me and as I searched Demetri's face I could sense he was also in shock. I didn't blame him. I knew everything about everything and everyone in Forks and everything that had happened was MY fault. If I hadn't have swapped places with Bella Swan in the first place then Jessica wouldn't have died and Demetri wouldn't be trying to kill Jasper.

"Ohhhh, now this IS interesting!" he smiled circling Jasper and me both. "How long have you known?"

"Does it really matter?" Jasper was extremely annoyed. My hands very steadily shook against my thighs and as I looked into Demetri's eyes a sudden flash of images came up into my face.

A clock reading midnight on it. The place was white, completly white. The place was where I was to die.

I snapped out of the vision and swerved to see Jasper lunge at Demetri, his hands taking chunks out of his opponent's arm. But Demetri was a fighter and it didn't surprise me when he flipped Jasper over and started punching him. These punches almost took the life out of him but he quickly found the energy to flip him off. In a flash he had rose from the floor, and dusting himself off he plowed into Jasper sending him flying across the ground.

Two cold hands grabbed me forcing me look into their owners bloodred eyes, I was hypnotised.

"Ready to die?"

I broke free from the intimidating glance above and said "Hit me with your best shot!". I was shocked at how confident the words sounded. My hands slipped out of his grip and curled up into tight fists infront of me. Demetri's eyes filled with annoyance as I refused to make the first move. I wasn't anybody's fool.

So when he threw me across the ground like a frisbee, I ignored the pain and used all my strength to pick up a huge rock beside me and smashed it straight into Demetri's face, wiping that smug grin off of it. I stared down at the gashes all over my legs and arms, the blood pouring from them.

My breathing was fast as I reached Jasper. He was slumped up against a tree, powerless. He exchanged glances between Demetri and me, but mainly me. Mainly the fact that it didn't matter how much pressure I applied to the large gash on my leg, blood poured out.

"He was right, " mumbled Demetri walking past us,"You are a fighter!" and walked slowly away.

"Someone sent you?" asked Jasper who was now stood up wearing a very puzzled expression. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen."


	2. The Scientist

Had it happened? Was I dead?

I was surrounded by blinding white lights. This was it. I was in heaven.

"Oww!" Maybe not.

A slight laugh came from behind me. I turned to see it was Dr. Cullen. He was strikingly beautiful, as I had read and his hair... it was just amazing! Looking down at my legs, I saw massive stiches in both legs which made me wince ever so often as I swung them around to get out of my lying down position. There was a mirror opposite me; I stared at the mess that was my prom dress. There were huge bits missing from almost every part of the dress. Bloody hell! What would the women from the shop I rented it from say? Carlisle saw my shocked expression. He laughed.

"Don't worry," he smiled clearing up the equipment, "I'm sure you'll come up with some excuse."

"I don't know, that women is evil!" A chill went through my body as I pictured her. Urrgh!

Carlisle applied some antiseptic cream to my legs. The same pain filled my body again but this time it wasn't from my legs. It was from my face and neck. I daren't look in the mirror because my stomach was feeling slightly off at this point, but snook a little peak and it didn't look good. "Ouch!" I said slightly touching it with the tip of my finger.

"It's not as bad as it looks." he smiled and smeared some cream on the gashes. It stung a bit but the cream cooled it nicely. "I don't recall getting smacked around the face." I murmered as I watched Carlisle.

"It must happened after you blacked out."

"I blacked out?" Really? He nodded. "Hang on? How do you know about last night?"

"Jasper and Edward told me everything." That was enough to silence me. Carlisle now knew that I knew that they were vampires, and he also knew that I had swapped places with Bella, who was meant to be Edward's soulmate. I had interrupted him from being happy for once. No wonder he sent Demetri to kill me.

"How do you know? About us I mean?" Carlisle whispered. He made sure I was the only one who could hear. "Because this Bella, the girl you "swapped" places with, wouldn't have known about us because you reckon she wouldn't have been here to find out for herself." How could I tell him? I couldn't just say: "Well... I'm sorry mate but I hate to break it to you, but you're actually made up and part of a best selling book and film series." Now could I?

I needed to say something. Carlisle was waiting. I gave up.

"Well..." I was suddenly saved by Charlie. He came running in, still in uniform wearing the most anxious face ever.

"I came as soon as I heard!" he said. How did he know.

"How did you know what had happened?" I asked slipping into my Converse. Carlisle helped me stand up. He passed me my hoodie.

"Jasper, that's you're kid right?" Charlie said, and with that Carlisle nodded. "Yeah, he came and found me. He was really worried about you?" Carlisle just stared at me. He wasn't the only one who thorght something was wrong.

"You better go home and get some rest." he smiled. Charlie agreed, I thanked Carlisle and left the hospital in quite a bit of agony.

Charlie had to go back to the station so I decided I would catch the bus home. He gave me a pair of my fave skinny jeans before he went. I slipped into them and made my way to the bus stop.


End file.
